hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonlight Shadow
|image = |Label = EVIL LINE RECORDS |Album = Bad Ass Temple Funky Sounds |Release = November 27, 2019 |video = - |Performers = Jyushi Aimono}} Moonlight Shadow (月光陰 -Moonlight Shadow-'') is the third track from the ''Bad Ass Temple Funky Sounds album, performed by Jyushi Aimono. Track Info *Lyrics: Euskyss (Leetspeak Monsters) *Composition/Arrangement: Leetspeak Monsters *Vocals: Jyushi Aimono Lyrics |-|English= I will show the moonlight to all four islands In this revolutionary night Jyushi Aimono, 14th Moon! Is that somekind of a joke? There are only problems I carry in my arms So disturbing, I can't even laugh Ah, vicious bullying, as always The daily routine of my wretched days Already lost my mind in life's cogwheel I can see it at night, inside my dark dreams Deeper than a bottomless swamp, just like hell There's spider's thread hangin' I screamed in my prayers I bid farewell to my empty past I can't go back, I can't redo it all over again. I won't stand still, I have to move forward I can't be crybaby forever, I need to change myself One, two, three... I'm counting on my fingers I'm waiting for the full moon Looking for the moon's shadow, like a rabbit There is illusionary island behind the clouds Only I'm responsible for the moon I wait for at night Even if I have to walk in loneliness I'll make my decision and reach the conclusion The moonlight that shines upon the darkness Pick up the mic Well then, shall we go, Amanda? Just believe, the light will be waiting tomorrow Embrace the conviction in your heart There's only moping in my life Still, I rise up Well then, shall we go, Amanda? Grip your fists strongly and wipe your tears Never, never, never, never give up, give up Brush up on my appearance Transforming myself into something better To see the world with different eyes I give people my autographs sign as a present Alright, here we go Let me take you in my world "He's such a kid!" Bring forth your opinions freely, as you wish I'll enthrall you with my visual, no joking Remain in authority, turn towards the gun barrel All day being able to begin the revolution Don't be afraid, I can't fall just yet I won't be shaken, my heart hasn't died yet Before I get a kiss from Lady Death Turn your back from the grave, holding a silver rose Crawling out from the deep within the basement Aim for the summit seized underground romance This banquet of madness is about to start Scream as loudly as to how big your regret is Moonlight that shines upon the darkness Pick up the mic Well then, shall we go, Amanda? Just believe, the light will be waiting tomorrow Embrace the conviction in your heart There's only moping in my life Still, I rise up Well then, shall we go, Amanda? Grip your fists strongly and wipe your tears Never, never, never, never give up, give up Now that I think about it, I was told once "Your flashy appearance is useless", they said Say that once you've seen the contents Disliking the food without having tried it, what a nonsense Is there something at home? The me who is always deluded Thinking something through, that's just my way of life Bask in the brightness of the spotlight If I grab a mic I can be a hero for anyone too With your brain and your muscles Feel my hypnosis taking over your whole body We are Bad Ass Temple, three relentless warriors Through different existence We're dissing in the same atmosphere Kick the closed door leading to the future The bomb of the revolution is about to explode The one lighting the fuse is me, 14th Moon! I wish my tears won't spill any more Let's stargaze and laugh, Amanda Just believe, the light will be waiting tomorrow Embrace the conviction in your heart There's only moping in my life Still, I rise up Let's overcome difficult days together, Amanda Grip your fists strongly and wipe your tears Never, never, never, never give up, give up Never give up, give up Never give up, give up |-|Romaji=nan no joudan? kakaekonda gimon ikinari jama mon waraenai riyuu mo naku hajimatta inshitsu na Bulling mijime na hibi no Routine kurutta jinsei no haguruma yonayona miru kuroi yume no naka sokonashi numa no you na jigoku ni kumo no ito tarashite kure to inori sakendeta kuukyo na kako ni owakare modorenai yarinaosenai tachidomarenai mae ni susumu shika nai Crybaby kara henka suru tame ni One, Two, Three yubiori kazoe michiru hi wo matsu usagi tsuki no kage ni sagashite kumo no oku ni gensou no shima miidasu yoimachi tsuki no na wo seoi kodoku demo aruku to kime ima ni itaru no sa kuragari terasu tsukiakari maiku te ni tori saa ikou ka amanda asu no sono saki hikari ga matsu koto shinjite futaiten no kokoro idaite fusagikomu you na koto bakari kedo tachiagari saa ikou ka amanda nigiru kobushi chikarazuyoku namida fuki Never Never Never Never Give up, Give up migaku youshi kayou biyoushitsu ishitsu na me de miru monotachi ni wa jikihitsu sain wo purezento saa douzo “ware no sekai ni torikonde yarou zo” serifu ga chuuni? iken gojiyuu ni kimi wo muchuu ni suru bijuaru juushi isuwaru juuchin ni mukeru juushin shuujitsu dekiteru kakumei no junbi osorenai mada taorenai yuruganai kokoro wa mada shinja inai Skull Lady no Kiss ukeru made ni hakaba se ni muke giniro no bara katate ni chika fukaku kara haiagari choujou mezashite tsukame andaaguraundo romansu hajimaru zo kyouran no utage kui nokosanu you ooi ni sawage kuragari terasu tsukiakari maiku te ni tori saa ikou ka amanda asu no sono saki hikari ga matsu koto shinjite futaiten no kokoro idaite fusagikomu you na koto bakari kedo tachiagari saa ikou ka amanda nigiru kobushi chikarazuyoku namida fuki Never Never Never Never Give up, Give up sou iya dareka ga itteta naa sou yatte hade na mita me dake ja tsuuyou shinai tte nakami wo mite kara ii na kuwazu girai no henshokuka ka nanika? tsune ni jibun no misekata tsukitsumeru no ga juuyon no yarikata ikizama supottoraito abi kagayaki wo masu maiku tsukameba dare datte dareka no hiiroo sono nou de hada de zenshin de kanjiro katarushisu wo eru hipunoshisu mitsudomoe Bad Ass Temple soroeba masani sanjuushi ishitsu na sonzai ni disu de itsumo gisugisu mirai wo mizutozasu tobira ni Kick ima ni mitoke kakumei no bakudan doukasen ni hi tsukeru ware koso ga 14th Moon mou namida wa kobosanai you ni hoshi nagamewaratte ikou ka amanda asu no sono saki hikari ga matsu koto shinjite futaiten no kokoro idaite fusagikomu you na hi ni tachimukai tsurai hi mo norikoe ikou ka amanda nigiru kobushi chikarazuyoku asu e muke Never Never Never Never Give up, Give up Never Give up, Give up Never Give up, Give up Never Give up, Give up |-|Kanji=何の冗談？　抱え込んだ疑問 いきなり邪魔モン　笑えない 理由もなく始まった陰湿なBulling 惨めな日々のRoutine 狂った人生の歯車　夜な夜な見る黒い夢の中 底無し沼のような地獄に 蜘蛛の糸垂らしてくれと 祈り叫んでた空虚な過去にお別れ 戻れない　やり直せない 立ち止まれない　前に進むしかない Crybabyから変化する為に One, Two, Three　指折り数え 満ちる日を待つ兎　月の影に探して 雲の奥に幻想の島見出す 宵待月の名を背負い 孤独でも歩くと決め今に至るのさ 暗がり　照らす月明かり マイク手に取り さぁ行こうかアマンダ 明日のその先　光が待つこと信じて 不退転の心抱いて 塞ぎ込むようなことばかり けど立ち上がり さぁ行こうかアマンダ 握る拳力強く　涙拭き Never Never Never Never Give up, Give up 磨く容姿　通う美容室 異質な目で見る者達には直筆サインをプレゼント さぁどうぞ 「我の世界に取り込んでやろうぞ」 台詞が厨二？　意見ご自由に 君を夢中にするヴィジュアル重視 居座る重鎮に向ける銃身 終日できてる革命の準備 恐れない　まだ倒れない 揺るがない　心はまだ死んじゃいない Skull LadyのKiss受けるまでに 墓場背に向け　銀色の薔薇片手に 地下深くから這い上がり 頂上目指して掴めアンダーグラウンドロマンス 始まるぞ狂乱の宴 悔い残さぬよう大いに騒げ 暗がり　照らす月明かり マイク手に取り さぁ行こうかアマンダ 明日のその先　光が待つこと信じて 不退転の心抱いて 塞ぎ込むようなことばかり けど立ち上がり さぁ行こうかアマンダ 握る拳力強く　涙拭き Never Never Never Never Give up, Give up そういや誰かが言ってたなぁ そうやって派手な見た目だけじゃ 通用しないって中身を見てから言いな 食わず嫌いの偏食家か何か？ 常に自分の魅せ方 突き詰めるのが十四のやり方　生き様 スポットライト浴び輝きを増す マイク掴めば誰だって誰かのヒーロー その脳で肌で全身で感じろカタルシスを得るヒプノシス 三つ巴 Bad Ass Temple　揃えばまさに三銃士 異質な存在にディスでいつもギスギス 未来を見ず閉ざす扉にKick 今に見とけ　革命の爆弾　導火線に火つける我こそが14th Moon もう涙は零さないように 星眺め笑って行こうかアマンダ 明日のその先　光が待つこと信じて 不退転の心抱いて 塞ぎ込むような日に立ち向かい つらい日も乗り越え行こうかアマンダ 握る拳力強く　明日へ向け Never Never Never Never Give up, Give up Never Give up, Give up Never Give up, Give up Credits *Translation by Sacchi. Navigation Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Bad Ass Temple Category:Solo Song